Can't Wait
by make-x-applesauce
Summary: M/R anal toy!kink. Reid's intentional plans are shattered once Morgan finds the remote, and fights to keep his hormones under control in the middle of profiling the unsub. PWP/Smut!


**A/N: Some kinky PWP for you lovely people. **

**Warnings: This story contains graphic sex between two males.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters depicted in this fic. If I did, Morgan and Reid would be together.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was the middle of the day, on a Monday at that. An incredibly rainy, dreary Monday. The behavioral analysis unit of the FBI sat together in the round table room, throwing back theories about the week's unsub at each other. The mood wasn't intense and ready-to-catch-a-bad-guy type of mood, as it normally was. Spencer Reid was not as into the conversation as he normally was. Then again, he wasn't feeling very normal.

He was horny. As hell. Probably cause he hadn't had sex in two weeks. But he didn't care about why, he was caring on how to get rid of it.

That morning, Spencer woke up feeling aroused and frustrated. After he had showered and gotten dressed, he went over to the nightstand drawer and pulled it open to reveal the phallus shaped butt plug he had bought 3 days earlier. He glanced towards to the bathroom door, where Derek was getting himself ready. He waited until he came out, returning his lovely morning smile, and slipped discretely into the bathroom with the coffee colored toy in his hands.

While in the bathroom, Spencer estimated how much time he had before he would be late. Not nearly enough to do what he wanted, which was to come, and hard. And because of or with Derek. He didnt let himself wander too far off his mind because a raging erection was something he did not have time to take care of. So the genius used his five to ten minutes to lube his fingers, and as quietly, and patiently, as possible, prepare himself enough to sink the plug in comfortably. He covered it with a condom, the sensation feeling a little more like Derek inside of him rather than silicone.

His purpose? Be well prepared once he and Derek got home from work. He wanted a really good pounding, and would want it immediately, not having to bother with the time consuming minutes of preparation. Once the job was finished, he washed his hands and redressed, afterwards walking out of the bathroom, trying not to look like a person who had a four and a half inch object inside of his ass.

Back in the round table room, Spencer tried to get in as much input as his lust-hazed brain would allow, so the team wouldn't suspect anything was going on with their genius. It was getting harder, though, looking at the perfect man sitting across from him, eyes dark and determined, looking totally focused on catching this guy.

But Derek's mind occasionaly wandered to the small, white remote he had in his pocket. A remote he had found in a drawer he knew Spencer might have probably left open. He didn't recognize it as their TV remote, or the one for the stereo. He turned it over and read text that made him know just what it was. His mind quickly figured out why it was not with its counterpart, and it made the older man smile in anticipation, tucking the remote safely in his jeans.

Reid averted his gaze to the screen to the right of him, trying to absorb the probable profile of the killer.

Derek saw that Reid was off guard, and reached in to fetch the remote. He glanced at the device, then at Spencer, and hesitantly pressed the power button.

"Hngh!" The high pitched noise made Derek jump a little, staring wide, then trying to look anywhere but at Spencer, pressing the power off.

He saw the team looking at Reid confusingly, and glanced back at a flushed, mortified Spencer.

"Ahem. Sorry... I, uh- my coffee didn't go down properly."

It seemed good enough, considering the team only looked at him for about half a second more before returning to business.

Derek tried to hide his fleeting grin, but Spencer caught it, and met his eyes with pure, seething fire.

The older agent was not fazed though, and continued to participate in the discussion with ease, still having every intention to punish the genius for being so naughty.

"He's strangling his victims after torturing them, which makes it clear this guy has zero mercy whatsoever. Most likely suffering from serious manic depression, considering he takes the time to get his victims to trust him, afterwards-" His finger pushed the power on.

"Ah-!" Spencer's fingers gripped the table painfully, biting his lip to prevent further sound from escaping.

"-violently torturing them to death. He's also trying to inject himself into the investigation, using media outlets as well as the families-"

Spencer's fingernails were making indents in the wood, and his eyes were closed tightly, lips trembling and face almost as red as Garcia's lipstick.

"-of his victims to get him exposure."

He turned the dial up a notch, and tried not to react guiltily as Spencer let out a whine, gripping the table harder.

Hotch could ignore the situation no longer. "Um, Reid do you need to take a break?" he asked calmly.

"Y-yes, I think so." He stood awkwardly. "Morgan..."

Derek innocently turned his way.

"A word, please?"

Morgan excused himself and left out of the room with Reid, walking a good distance away from the room. Reid stared at him for just a moment before saying, "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Morgan laughed softly, enjoying the anger in his face.

"What am I doing? What is your slick little ass doing buying a butt plug and wearing it to work?"

Spencer blushed slightly, but tried to keep eye contact. "You know, everyone in there is most likely there is something seriously wrong with me because you decided to involve me in your twisted game."

"You know, watching you look all innocent across the table, knowing you had something like that inside of you, made me want to pound you into oblivion more than any other arousing thought I could possibly think of."

Just a moment passed before Reid was kissing him desperately, tugging him into an unknown, small room with couches and chairs, and a table with a bunch of magazines on it. They backed hard into a wall, Derek nipping and sucking at the skin on Spencer's neck, driving him absolutely crazy. Pale hands stroked Derek's midsection, all the while being slowly devoured by the wonder that was Derek's mouth. Only harsh breathing could be heard in the dimly lit room.

"Derek, you need to fuck me right now."

The other man was significantly shocked at Spencer's behavior, and it caught him off guard, but in a good way.

He continued to work magic on Spencer's neck and lips, breathing hot and close in his ear. "Pretty boy, if you keep saying stuff like that-"

"I'm being one hundred percent serious, Derek. I- can't wait. I need you now."

Morgan lifted Reid onto the table, legs spread wide, working on the button of his khakis. Derek began to get off his own pants, his desire surging. Once the two had managed to get off their bottoms, Derek reached a hand into Spencer's underwear, wrapping it around his length. His heart pounded faster at Reid crying out.

"Last chance, baby. If we don't stop now it's over..."

"Paradox," the other simply stated between ragged breaths of pleasure.

Morgan chuckled low and deep against Spencer's jaw, making the younger man shudder. "Derek, please."

Reid's underwear was removed in the next thirty seconds, as well as the plug that was nestled inside of him.

Derek examined it briefly. He smirked, sinking one finger inside of Reid's aching hole.

"Mmn," Reid moaned, his skin being set ablaze by the slow drag of Morgan's finger.

"Feels like that thing did a pretty good job," commented Derek, adding another two fingers easily and pushing them inside Spencer's body slowly.

"Holy shit, Derek!"

Morgan had to brace one hand on Spencer's hip to keep him from falling off of the table as he pushed uncontrollably forward on Morgan's fingers. Derek kissed along the man's collarbone, inhaling the scent of Spencer, and watched as he came undone in front of him.

Morgan pulled out a pocket sized bottle of lubrication he carried with him always, and rubbed a good amount on his cock, as well as around Reid's entrance. He came between him, Spencer spreading his legs further apart. He gripped his hips and lined his member just at the hole, teasing it, and sending the younger man into deliria.

"Derek, stop-"

"You want me to stop? Okay."

And then Reid whined like a child. "You know goddamn well what I mean."

Derek continued the prodding for a few moments, watching Reid's breathing quicken, and his body beginning to shake, displaying how bad he needed this. How long he had been waiting. Spencer opened his mouth to beg for Derek once more, but Derek's sharp plunge inside of him dissolved all words that waited at the tip of his tongue, and banged his head hard against the wall, the pain soon forgotten because there was a fantastic, delicious burning setting his senses on fire.

Spencer arched his back as his body was pushed forward, Morgan's cock brushing against his prostate gland.

He covered his mouth to muffle his yell, Morgan holding him tight against his body, and Reid noticed his entire backside was off of the table, held only by Morgan's arms and his death grip on the edge of the wood.

He wriggled his hips, and the older man watched Spencer's head fall back and his face contort into an expression of pure bliss. His arms were trembling terribly under the pressure of his upper torso, and he moved so that Reid's back was against the wall, and began mercilessly ramming his body, the sound of flesh on flesh becoming louder with each intensifying second. He felt Reid's legs tighten around him and his head fell into his shoulder, whimpering.

"Fuck me fuck me fuck me," Reid chanted it over and over, in an extremely desperate tone he had never heard from him before.

The inside of Reid was nothing less than his own heaven, and as much as he wanted it to last, he couldn't stop the surging feeling in his groin spiralling out of control, nor the high pitched mewls or gasps spilling from Reid's mouth, and he moved, just moved, in no particular direction, trying to find release. Fingernails dug in his shoulder and back, just encouraging him to go faster.

He vaguely heard Reid's cries of "Oh God- Fuck, oh fuck! Yes!" before plunging into a sweet, shuddering climax, afterwards feeling the other's body trembling against his.

The two stayed joined for about another minute before seperating and using a few tissues from a found Kleenx box to clean up their mess. Reid's eye caught his phone. Two missed calls from Hotch.

Morgan had the same. How did neither of them hear the stupid phone?

They shared a nervous glance, Reid being the one to call him back as he pulled on his pants and shoes, almost tripping over himself.

_"Reid."_

"Yes, Hotch, I'm so sorry... I was feeling- really sick. I don't know what happened."

_"It's fine, Reid. It was a a brief meeting anyway. We went home. What happened to Morgan?"_

Reid looked at him, trying to find something quick to say. "I asked him to drive me home. I could barely stand up."

Morgan watched as he lied to their boss, smiling as he hung up, Spencer breathing a sigh of relief as he did so.

"Don't ever let me get that horny to where I have to succumb to having sex in the middle of a profiling meeting."

Morgan gave Reid one of his signature grins. "Not happening anytime soon, pretty boy. Cause I'm planning on ravaging you every night for at least a week."

Spencer failed to hide his excitement.


End file.
